Uma Noite Dançante
by bruuh
Summary: Oneshort[TL] A última chance que Tiago da a Lílian. Será que ela vai deixar seu orgulho de lado e ceder aos encantos do maroto? Ou será que não vai conseguir abandonar seu orgulho e irá negar o amor de Tiago, para sempre?


Noite Dançante

Estavam todos sentados em suas devidas cadeiras ouvindo a voz fina do Prof. Flitwick, na primeira aula da manhã de uma sexta feira. O dia estava frio e o céu cinzento, indicando que a neve talvez começasse aquela tarde. Era começo de novembro, e isso significava faltar só um mês para as férias de Natal. Depois das férias de Natal, os alunos do sétimo ano de Hogwarts conheceriam o inferno. Em junho prestariam os NIEMs.

Um pergaminho incrivelmente dobrado pousou delicadamente na mesa de Lily, em cima de suas anotações, chamando a sua atenção.

- Abre, Lily. Lê logo, vê de quem é. – disse Gabriela muito curiosa.

- É Lily. Abre. – instigou Letícia.

Lily pegou o pergaminho e disfarçadamente abriu-o, deixando as escritas longe dos olhos curiosos das amigas.

"_Eu sei que você não quer acreditar em mim, mas pelo amor de Merlim, Lily, eu acho que já te dei provas suficientes do meu amor.Só te peço uma coisa, se você realmente acredita que eu mudei, desça até o salão comunal hoje à uma hora. Se você não descer, eu vou acreditar que tudo o que eu mudei nesses anos foi em vão e juro que nunca mais vou te perturbar ou te chamar para sair. Se você descer, eu vou saber que tenho uma chance._

_Thiago Potter"_

Lily entrou em estado de choque ao ver aquilo, e pela primeira vez, desde que Thiago Potter havia começado a chamá-la para sair, ela percebeu que ele a amava de verdade. O barulho do sinal fez com que ela acordasse de seus devaneios.

- Lily, de quem era o bilhete? – perguntou Letícia com a curiosidade estampada no rosto.

- Não era de ninguém, era um pergaminho que provavelmente estava a caminho do lixo.

- Você só pensa que engana a gente Lily. – Gabriela retrucou revirando os bolsos da amiga atrás do papelzinho.

- Mas eu não estou enganando ninguém, não era nada. Tanto é que eu já joguei o papel no lixo – Lily disse agradecendo-se por ter colocado o papel dentro da mochila – Vamos logo senão nós chegaremos atrasadas na aula de poções.

Depois da aula de poções, as três amigas se dirigiram ao Salão Principal para poderem almoçar, e não se surpreenderam quando, através da janela, viram uma neve fina caindo. Sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória e quando começaram a comer, Lily resolveu contar as amigas sobre o pedido de Thiago, afinal, quem é que tinha agüentado ela reclamando dele todos esses anos?

- Vocês merecem saber. – Lily disse simplesmente, fazendo as amigas acharem que estava ficando louca.

- Lily você ta legal? – Gabi perguntou preocupada.

Mas Lily não respondeu, abaixou-se embaixo da mesa para alcançar a sua bolsa e mostrou o bilhetinho para as duas.

- Isso com certeza não era nada – Letícia não sabia se ria ou se brigava com a amiga por ter tentado esconder isso delas.

- "Tanto é que eu já joguei o papel no lixo" – Gabi retrucou imitando a voz de Lily – porque você não disse antes?

Quando Lily deu de ombros, Gabriela se preocupou em relação quanto as intenções da amiga em ir ou não ir.

- Lily... Você vai não é?

- É claro que ela vai Gabi, não vai Lily?

- Huun – Lily parecia não querer contar sua verdadeira intenção para as amigas, mas acabou optando por contar a verdade a elas – Eu acho que eu não vou não.

- O QUE? – as duas falaram juntas – COMO ASSIM? – juntas de novo.

- Sabia que eu detesto quando vocês falam juntas?

- Lily, não desvia o assunto – Letícia cruzou os braços.

- Não to desviando, o que vocês querem saber?

- Porque você não quer ir – Gabriela também cruzou os braços.

- A resposta é tão simples que eu nem acredito que vocês estão perguntando. Mas já que vocês não sabem, eu vou responder – ela fez uma cara de "vocês tem certeza que querem que eu fale" e quando as amigas acenaram positivamente com a cabeça ela começou – Porque se eu for, o Potter vai achar que eu sou muito fácil, e depois vai me largar igualzinho ele fez com todas aquelas garotas tolas que ele já beijou. Eu não quero machucar os meus sentimentos.

- Lily, ele não vai...calma aí. – um sorriso de compreensão se espalhou pelo rosto de Gabi – Vamos ver se eu entendi direito o que você falou. Se você falou que não quer machucar os _seus_ sentimentos, então quer dizer que você finalmente ta gostando do Potter? – essa última parte foi dita aos sussurros para que nenhum curioso ouvisse.

- Ah, não é exatamente assim...mas...mas...mas ele mudou não é...

- A-HÁ! – o grito de Letícia foi tão alto que várias pessoas que estavam no salão naquele momento olharam – Ops.. – ela começou baixinho tampando a boca com a mão – Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo, Lily. Eu tinha certeza.

- Não era só você. – Gabriela concordou tocando a mão com a amiga por cima da cabeça de Lily – Agora a gente precisa te falar – Gabriela contou até três com os dedos e ela e Letícia falaram juntas.

- Se toca Lily!

- Você realmente acha que o Potter vai te achar fácil? Lily, desde o quinto ano que ele pede pra sair com você e você nunca saiu com ele – Letícia argumentou.

- Lily, ele _ama_ você! – Gabriela gesticulava com as mãos, apontou para o nada como se fosse o Potter, depois fez um coração com os dedos, e depois apontou para Lily – e você agora também ama ele – ela repetiu o gesto só que ao contrário: apontou para Lily, fez o coração e depois apontou para o nada.

- Você vai, não vai? – Letícia perguntou esperançosa e Gabriela cruzou os dedos embaixo da mesa.

Lily respirou profundamente e depois respondeu:

- Vou – enquanto as amigas trocavam sorrisinhos ela viu os marotos entrando no salão – Vamos para a Torre, para aproveitar a tarde lá. Os marotos estão vindo.

Quando passaram pelos marotos, Thiago olhou para Lily esperando ao menos receber um sorriso ou, no mínimo, um olha de reprovação. Mas Lily e suas amigas passaram como se Thiago nem estivesse ali.

- É, Pontas. Acho que depois desse ignorada pode esquecer a sua ruivinha – Remo alfinetou só para ver o que o amigo falaria.

- Me deixa em paz, Aluado. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai.

- Parece que o nosso amigo nunca aprende, Aluado. Ele já levou tantos foras, e ainda assim acredita que aquela ruiva maluca ainda vai sair com ele.

- Concordo com você, Almofadinhas. – e os dois, Sirius e Remo, começaram o rir à custa de Thiago.

- Ai que está o erro de vocês. Primeiro que eu não chamei a Lily para _sair_ comigo, ela vai simplesmente descer para _conversar_ comigo.  
- Quem não te conhece que te compre, meu caro Pontas. Até parece que a _sua _intenção é só de _conversar_ com a Lily. – Sirius disse.

- Embora a intenção _dela_, se ela for, seja só _conversar_ com você.

Thiago deu de ombros. Eles se sentaram e começaram a comer.

A tarde passou rapidamente para Lily e suas amigas, elas ficaram no jardim à beira do lago conversando a tarde inteira. Logo passou pela cabeça de Lily que as amigas talvez pudessem querer ficar acordadas para ver se ela realmente iria ou para saber o que aconteceu depois que ela voltasse. Resolveu então que, se fosse para ela ir, não teria as amigas perturbando-a.

- Acabei de me lembrar que o professor Slughorn pediu para que eu fosse falar com ele antes do jantar – era mentira, a intenção dela era outra.

- Ta, a gente se encontra no jantar então.

- Ok – ela disse antes de sair.

Quando parou na frente dos aposentos de Horacio Slughorn, Lily bateu três vezes na porta que foi prontamente atendida.

- Ora ora ora ora. Lílian minha querida. Em que esse velho pode te ajudar? Se é que você precisa da minha ajuda.

- Na verdade, eu preciso professor. Será que o senhor não poderia me dar um pouco daquela poção de sono que não tem efeito instantâneo?

- Claro claro, entre, vamos conversar.

- Obrigada – ela respondeu antes de entrar e se sentar em um sofá cheio de almofadas fofas.

- Não vou perguntar para que você quer a poção, mas com certeza é para as suas amigas, eh?

- Como é que o senhor...

- O seu caro amigo Potter veio até mim ontem e me contou sobre suas intenções. E pediu para que eu ajudasse a convence-la de se encontrar com ele hoje.

- Ah... – um sorriso de compreensão se espalhou pelo rosto de Lily.

- Entendo que você não queira suas amiga por perto. Amigos, amigos. Negócios, no seu caso vida romântica, a parte.

Dizendo isso ele lhe entregou um frasquinho contendo um pouco de poção e recomendou:

- Acho que umas quatro gotas para cada uma devem ser suficientes para que elas durmam até a amanhã.

- Obrigada,professor.

- Não tem de que, querida. Não tem de que.

Assim que Lily saiu, foi correndo ao salão principal para encontrar as amigas. Logo que as localizou sentou-se ao lado delas para depois perceber que não havia nenhuma garrafa de suco de abóbora por perto.

- Então, o que ele queria? – perguntou Letícia.

- Só me dar os parabéns pela poção que fiz na aula passada. Nossa, estou morrendo de sede, vou pegar suco pra mim. Querem que eu pegue pra vocês?

Assim que as duas assentiram com a cabeça, Lily pegou três taças e foi enchê-las. Colocou a poção nas duas taças que carregava na mão esquerda e deixou a sua separada. Quando tinham acabado de jantar, as duas amigas começaram a pedir para que fossem para a Torre pois estavam cansadas, mas disseram que não iriam dormir até que Lily descesse.

Logo quando chegaram no dormitório, as suas se tacaram na cama e dormiram. Lily também estava um pouco cansada, por isso resolveu tirar um cochilo. Colou um despertador para tocar à meia-noite e meia.

Enquanto isso, no dormitório dos garotos (12:05 AM)

- Pontas, dá pra para de anda de um lado pro outro? Ta me estressando já. – Sirius reclamou pela qüinquagésima vez.

- Pára de reclamar, Almofadinhas. O Pontas ta muito nervoso, uhaiuahuahiuahuahuiha – disse Remo rindo, Pedro já havia dormido – Quem sabe hoje não é o dia de sorte dele e a ruiva resolve descer.

- Mesmo assim, cara. DÁ PRA PARAR? – Sirius perdeu totalmente a calma e deu um grito, acordando Pedro.

- O que? O que aconteceu? Hãn? Onde eu to? - Thiago e Sirius começaram a rir mas Remo foi mais solidário.

- Você ta em Hogwarts, dorme, o sapo de chocolate está esperando você.

- Obrigado, saaaaaaapoo...- e depois disso, dormiu de novo.

Os três marotos que estavam acordados não puderam deixar de rir do amigo, era muito estranho e engraçado ver Rabicho dormindo, ele sempre fazia alguma coisa diferente.

Dormitório feminino, meia noite e meia

Triiiim, Triiiim, triiiim!

"Porque esse despertador ta tocando?" pensava Lily não querendo acordar e completamente esquecida do seu 'encontro' com Thiago.

Triiiim, triiiim, Triiiim.

- Isso deve ter sido coisa do Potter – disse com a voz carregada de sono – POTTER! – berrou e se levantou de um salto – como pude esquecer? Se eu não descer o Potter vai achar que eu não quero nada com ele!

Depois de pensar melhor ela disse para ela mesma:

- E não quero mesmo – concluiu.

Ajeitou a sua camisola, que era branca e de seda, pegou seu rob preto e colocou-o por cima da camisola. A cor negra fazia grande contraste com seus olhos exuberantemente verdes. Penteou os seus cabelos ruivos e olhou que hora eram. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que já haviam de passado dez minutos, então resolveu descer logo.

Quando chegou as escadas, a primeira coisa que fez foi olhar para o salão comunal, e se surpreendeu ao ver Thiago Potter sentado em um sofá perto da lareira usando um shorts de pijama e uma camiseta regata.

Assim que começou a descer as escadas, mesmo tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, não pode evitar de fazer Thiago a olhar. Estava sentindo seu rosto corar e deu graças a Merlim que a luz da lareira não era suficientemente forte para fazer com que Thiago pudesse ver seu rosto.

- Eu sabia que você ia vir – foi a primeira coisa que ele falou, enquanto se levantava do sofá e caminhava até o pé da escada sorrindo. Quando Lily chegou ao penúltimo degrau da escada, Thiago estendeu-lhe a mão, ao mesmo tempo em que Lily segurava a mesma.

- Obrigada, Potter.

- Thiago. Será que nem quando nós dois estamos tendo um encontro você pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome?

- Ok, Thiago. Mas é bom que você saiba que eu só estou aqui porque acredito que você pode ter mudado.

- Que bom que você acredita em mim, Lily. Você não se importa se eu te chamar de Lily só hoje, não é?

Lily deu de ombros.

- O que você queria comigo?

- Queria não, o que eu quero com você – Lily afirmou lentamente com a cabeça enquanto Thiago fazia menção de puxá-la para o mesmo sofá em que ele estava sentado antes dela chegar – eu só quero conversar.

- Ta – ela respondeu enquanto resistia firmemente as tentativas de Thiago para puxá-la.

- O que foi Lily? Ta com medo de mim?

Lily quase riu, mas se segurou, ela não tinha medo de Thiago em si, é óbvio, mas tinha medo do que o maroto poderia fazer, como por exemplo, tentar beija-la, e se ele quisesse é claro que conseguiria, pois ele era muito mais forte.

- Não, é que...alguém pode nos ouvir – respondeu ela tentando arrumar uma desculpa para não ter que se sentar com ele no sofá.

- Não se preocupe Lily, eu coloquei uma barreira corta-som aqui, ninguém vai nos ouvir – mas mesmo assim ela continuou parada na escada, se ele tinha colocado uma barreira corta-som, ninguém iria ouvi-la caso precisasse gritar – Eu sei do que você está com medo, não vou fazer nada, juro.

Depois disso Lily deixou o maroto leva-la até o sofá, mas quando se sentaram, tomou o cuidado de manter uma distancia dele.

- Então, sobre o que você quer conversar, Thiago.

- Lily, todos esses anos em que eu pedi para você sair comigo, eu te amei, e ainda te amo, só que você nunca acreditou em mim...

- Você tem um jeito muito estranho de demonstrar que ama alguém – disse Lily cruzando os braços, porque não sabia aonde colocá-los.

- Eu sei, Lily. Mas por favor, me escuta. Eu nunca tinha amado ninguém antes. No começo, eu te chamava para sair só porque achava você linda, mas depois, eu acabei me apaixonando por você.

- Você me faz rir, Thiago.

- Lily...me dá um beijo?

- O que? Thiago, você prometeu que...

- Eu não estou fazendo nada, eu to cumprindo a minha promessa. Me da um beijo?

- Thiago, você pode ganhar um beijo de qualquer garota que você quiser aqui em Hogwarts.

- Eu sei disso, mas eu não quero o beijo de qualquer garota, eu quero o seu beijo.

- Desculpa Thiago. Mas isso é uma coisa que eu não vou poder te dar.

Lily já havia levantado e já caminhava para o dormitório quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço com firmeza, parou de andar e olhou para trás.

- Me solta, Thiago.

- Dança comigo?

- Me solta, Thiago.

- Dança comigo?

Lily pensou antes de responder, que mal faria uma dança?, então afirmou com a cabeça. De repente lembrou de uma coisa e quase riu.

- Mas não tem música.

Thiago apontou com a varinha para um pequeno móvel no canto da sala e lá apareceu uma vitrola que começou a tocar uma música lenta.

Thiago lhe estendeu a mão e quando Lily colou sua mão sobre a dele, ele a beijou e fez uma pequena reverencia. Lily riu.

Lily colocou a mão no ombro de Thiago enquanto ele colocou a mão em sua cintura, puxando-a mais para perto.

- Thiago, porque você quer que eu dance com você? – Lily perguntou apoiando o queixo no ombro do maroto, que era um pouco mais alto que ela.

- Pra você acreditar quando eu digo que te amo – ele sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva, propositalmente, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

- Porque você faz isso? – ela perguntou, para saber por que o maroto não perdia a oportunidade de provocá-la.

- Porque eu te amo ruivinha.

Thiago soltou-a lentamente e ,com o dedo indicador, levantou seu queixo para que ela o olhasse nos olhos e disse verdadeiramente:

- Eu te amo Lílian Evans, eu te amo.

Dizendo isso, segurou Lily pela cintura, e quebrando a sua promessa, a beijou. Lily tentou se soltar do abraço do garoto, mas ele era muito mais forte que ela. Surpreendendo Thiago e ela mesma, ela correspondeu momentaneamente ao beijo, mas sua consciência gritou "NÃO!". Então ela começou a dar pequenos socos no peito do maroto para que ele a largasse, e funcionou.

- Porque você fez isso, Potter?

- Você estava me chamando de Thiago até agora.

- Porque você fez isso, _Thiago_?

- Porque eu te amo, Lílian. Espera aqui.

Thiago correu até a mesinha onde estava a vitrola e encima dela, pegou uma caixinha. De dentro da caixinha tirou um delicado anel de prata e ofereceu-o a Lily.

- Lily, quer namorar comigo?

- Eu...ah...na...eu...eu que...quero.

Lily nunca tinha visto um sorriso maior no rosto de Thiago, a felicidade que emanava dele era indiscutível. Ele a abraçou bem forte e só a soltou quando Lily ficou sem ar.

- Thiago... eu...preciso...respirar...

Os dois se beijaram como se fosse a coisa mais importante na vida deles, como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante, como se a vida deles dependesse um do outro.

No dia seguinte, os dois foram tomar café da manhã juntos, e para a surpresa deles, todos os rostos se viraram para os dois. O braço de Thiago estava passado pela cintura de Lily e quando ele foi olhar para ela sorrindo porque todos notaram o namoro dos dois, ela estava mais vermelha que seus próprios cabelos e estava olhando para seus pés como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

A partir daquele dia, os dois foram felizes na presença um do outro. Eles brigavam, se xingavam, e as vezes Lily quase matava Thiago. Mas não foi por isso que o amor entre eles deixou de existir.

n/a: Começandoo a postar por aqui. Tomara que gostem da primeira fic que eu to postando aqui, e também a primeira fic "completa" que eu posto. Só isso.

n/b: uma nota? 8,5.


End file.
